hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tarkatower/Top 10 Strongest Hellsing Characters
Hi, my first blog post! Here, I invite everyone to share their top ten ranking list of Hellsing and engage in a wiki-wide debate of who's stronger than who. Judge their feats and skillset however you wish. I'll start with mine. 1. Alucard 2. Walter C. Dornez 3. Alexander Anderson 4. The Captain 5. Seras Victoria 6. Tubalcain Alhambra 7. Rip van Winkle 8. Zorin Blitz 9. Luke Valentine 10. Jan Valentine Explanations: 1. The king of vampires and the object of everyone's bloodlust, Alucard has undoubtedly proven himself to be the most dominant monster in the series. He possesses the most versatile arsenal of supernatural powers and wields powerful weaponry that brought even a human Anderson to his knees. His regeneration is unsurpassed and his skill of resurrection is so hax that his foes liken it to immortality and made Alucard known to be invincible in battle. When unleashing all restrictions from himself, Alucard can summon an undead army made up of millions of familiars - a force so powerful that it massacred Millennium's Letze Batallion and the Vatican's Papal Knights within mere minutes. He racked up the most impressive combat record of anyone in the series. He easily disposed of three of Millennium's top vampires. During the Battle of London, he fought two top tier opponents - Anderson and Walter, and won his fights against them. Against Anderson, Alucard used his immense physical strength to take out Anderson's heart in one blow at crushing speed. Against Walter, Alucard survived Walter's deadly onslaught of micro-cutting attacks and tactically emerged with the upper hand. For these feats, I rank Alucard at #1. 2. Walter reached a new height of power after he was vampirized by Millennium. With his supernaturally-enhanced capabilities, he dominated Alucard for most of their fight. Alucard, who killed Anderson in two moves, was unable to touch Walter despite dumping his strongest attacks on him. Walter’s vampiric speed surpassed that of the Vampire King’s and he could use his microfilament wires at a far deadlier level, as seen when he casually sliced down two skyscrapers and when he instantly split apart a giant Baskerville in one move. Unlike other top-tier opponents, Walter was so powerful that he didn’t even need to regenerate until his fight with Alucard was nearing its end. Against the lethal wires, Alucard was helpless against the ‘Angel of Death’ until his body regressed. Alucard was forced to consume Luke Valentine’s life so he could use it to resurrect himself right after Walter regressed down to a level where he could be handled. 3. Alucard’s rival, Anderson fought on the same level as a full-power Alucard after he gained the Nail of Helena’s power. He overwhelmed Alucard with his super-quick attacks, such as when he decapitated Alucard’s head before he could shoot his gun and when he finally overpowered Alucard by impaling his head with a bayonet. His healing factor was as potent as Alucard’s, as he regenerated heavy damage inflicted by a barrage from Alucard’s guns. The vines that grew from him were strong enough to stop a Jackal bullet. Through the vines, Anderson could generate a multitude of flames that were large enough to raze London city blocks and vaporize an army of one million undead. Anderson would have roasted Alucard along with his Level 0 army had Seras not woken him up, and even then Seras was helpless against Anderson’s holy fire. Although Anderson was too powerful for Alucard for most of their fight, Alucard drew from desperate bloodlust and finally summoned enough strength to completely overpower Anderson. 4. The only werewolf in the series, The Captain is a top-tier monster like Alucard and Anderson even if he wasn’t shown as frequently as either of them. He fought against Seras, who reached the peak of vampiric power, equally in his human form. In his werewolf form, he completely dominated Seras and crushed her willpower in just two moves. The Captain wanted Seras to kill him, so he deliberately restricted himself to human form, and even then it required silver and Pip’s tactical guidance for Seras to beat him. The Captain is superior to everybody else in raw physical capabilities, and his crafty ability to transform into a mist form makes him very difficult to injure. He is truly a monster on the same level as the other top-tiers; however, his relatively generic skillset and the fact that he never fought any of the top tiers at their best places him at #4. ' ' 5. Seras reached the pinnacle of vampiric form once she absorbed Pip, after which she utterly stomped a top Millennium vampire soldier. With her new powers, she was strong enough to stop Anderson’s bayonet from splitting her master into two, and she resisted Anderson’s flames for a short period of time. She proved her worth by competing against The Captain, and fought on par with him until he transformed into his true form. Seras was defenseless against the werewolf, but she was not killed by his brutal assault. She was able to endure the damage and summon her familiar Pip, ultimately besting the humanoid Captain with the silver tooth that he gave her. ' ' 6. The Dandy Man overwhelmed a restricted Alucard by employing duplicate tactics with his lethal magic cards that can negate vampiric regeneration. Their battle was intense and Alucard was forced to unleash Level 1 while Seras distracted Alhambra. Alhambra’s combat prowess meant nothing to the stronger Alucard, and although he continued to fight despite having his leg violently shattered, he could no longer compete with the Vampire King. ' ' 7. Rip Van Winkle took out helicopters, fighter jets, missiles, and a mach 3 recon plane with her magic bullets. She is below Alhambra but above Zorin because of the devastating attack power behind a single one of her bullets and their high-speed tracking ability. Her bullet was strong enough to push Alucard back to the edge of the ship, but it was not enough to overcome Alucard’s fearsome abilities. ' ' 8. Zorin is a brutal soldier who fights her opponents as cruelly as possible. She is physically superior to Millennium’s other vampire soldiers, and is the only one to have a special power of her own: illusions. Her illusions are so potent that opponents mistaken it for reality. She can also hack into her opponent’s mind and conjure forth painful memories to destroy the opponent’s fighting morale, leaving them open to be hacked into pieces by her massive scythe. ' ' 9. Luke demonstrated super-speed as shown when he dodged several bullets from Alucard, earning praise from him. He’s also hard to kill, as was shot in the chest by the Casull and got back up with no wounds. Unfortunately, Luke’s performance against Alucard was hampered by the latter allowing himself to be hit and largely overestimating Luke’s vampiric abiliies. Luke does not have as impressive of an arsenal as the other top Millennium soldiers, thus he is ranked below them. ' ' 10. Luke’s brother who demonstrated feats that were above your average Millennium vampire. There is nothing notable about him, and he’s simply more likely to take the last spot in this list than Yumie/Heinkel, Integra, or Pip. Hope you read all of this, and I look forward to any criticisms/disagreements. Category:Blog posts